To love an Alien
by Serenity-writings
Summary: Saeyoung Choi need someone to encourage him. To help him feel that all the stresses in his life was worth it. MC needed someone who could give to her what she gave others. Through a secret chatroom the two meet and bond was created. MC decided to visit. But why is there a spacecraft? And why is MC coming out of that spacecraft? Guess, she forgot to mention she's an alien.


With a chip in his right hand, Saeyoung lazily scrolled down his Facebook. He was looking for any cat video that would help relax him. After a long day at lab and spending countless hours coding for an upcoming project. A few mindless videos usually helps him unwind from the stress. Because of course, he would stupidly decide to double majoring in Engineering and Computer Programming. The two most time consuming majors. As his frustrations grew, how come nothing seemed funny anymore? His cellphone began chirping and lighting up. He grabbed his phone and smirked to himself when he has who sent the message, 606. The message was in the foreign symbols that Saeyoung didn't understand at first glance. But, he designed a program to automatically convert the symbols into Korean.

Saeyoung thought that the messenger would have quickly changed the code to something else. Well that's what most hackers would do. However, it seemed that 606 was ecstatic to finally get a message back from someone. And so that's how their online friendship started. Saeyoung questioned them why they would write such a code. However, the user would always state it was their natural language. The two never bothered to exchange names, an unspoken agreement between the two of them. So he just went with his online name, 707. The User must have thought that numbers was a clever idea. So they picked 606 as their user name. These the famous private chatroom between 707 & 606 was created. And it was hilarious, they could talk for hours through the day. Joking and poking funny of their daily rituals and polities. 606 claimed that they were heavily included with political rules and decreed. But 707 could never find anyone of whatever they were talking about. So it just seemed that they were role playing. So 707 role played too, that he was a secret agent helping keep the world save. 606 always commented that he was doing a noble deed. Sometimes 707 wondered if 606 knew that they were just role playing.

But sometimes 707 would drop the role play. And talk about his frustration: with a program, how his robot wasn't walking like it was meant to, or how him and Saeran, his twin brother got into a fight over something stupid. And 606 would send him something encouraging. They never sent anything but positive messages at times. Always telling him to cheer up, that everything passes, and to relax and stay calm before making a move. And Saeyoung was thankful for that. He said someone else to reply on. Someone neutral to his day to day. They slowly became part of his daily life. The white light to his daily life.

However, 606 messages were getting strange after a while. The last few conversation was about them needing to take a vacation from the kingdom. Maybe the role playing was becoming too stressful? It sure did sound as if the kingdom had a mind of its own most of the time. 606 seemed to have taken his advice to heart and the last message he got from them was they were going to take a ride in their spaceship. Which seemed completely out of the blue. But it would have just been their way of explaining they were going to work on a new universe for their role playing needs. Saeyoung swiped the phone and tapped on the inbox message.

 **606: Sorry, we haven't spoken in a while. I don't like to text and drive**

 **707: It's okay and don't text and drive! I wouldn't want you to hit a meteor DX**

 **606: I never realized how quiet the Milky Way was until this trip. It's been very relaxing**

 **707: Are you pulled over?**

 **606: I'm parked in the middle of space. But it's fine, I don't see any upcoming space crafts on my radar**

 **707: Good at least you're in park**

 **606: You live on Earth right?**

 **707: Yup, for now until I can get my own spaceship~**

 **606: You don't have your own? Well we can take a ride on mine then :)**

 **707: Hurray! The first spot is to the moon!**

 **606: The moon?**

 **707: Yup~ I want to place the 707 flag on it!**

 **606: lolololol then I'll have to being my own flag too! But that might cause a war :( Oh, I'm close to Earth. I think we should meet up ^^**

 **707: Meet up? Shouldn't you go back to your home planet soon?**

 **606: I'm not ready to go back just yet... Besides, I want to see how my new friend looks like ^^**

 **707: / I thought the picture I sent you was enough?**

 **606: It was a picture of you in a costume. And you did look cute. But I rather see you in person.**

 **707: Who said I'm a person. I A-M A R-O-B-O-T**

 **606: 7-0-7**

 **707: Urgh, why do you have to be so cute?**

 **606: LOLOL I'm not trying to be, but I guess I am ;)**

 **606: So tell me the coordinates, please and thank you~**

 **707: 606's cute meter is at 99.9%...error…system error. Urgh, fine you win**

 **606: Yay!**

 **707: How about in Seoul Forest? That's a very popular public park. It has a lot of open space.**

 **606: That's great, I need a space to park this spacecraft! I'll look up the coordinates. I'll be there…in 2 hours remember. Is that okay?**

 **707: 2 hours, so you have to be close. It's fine with me 606. See you soon and drive safe!**

 **606: Thanks, see you soon ^^**

 **[606 left the chatroom]**

Crap, Crap…he just agreed on seeing 606. What happens if they're dangerous? Or a rapist of something. Shit, he didn't think this through. But he couldn't resist their cute charm. Damn their gap moe factor! He could always not go and just say he was busy. But that didn't sit right with him. A two hour drive is a lot and he knew that 606 wasn't a bad person. He was going to have to tell Saeran this. Not in full detail, no, his brother would have a paroxysm about him talking to strangers online. After closing his laptop. Saeyoung quickly finished his bag of Honey Buddha chips and missed the garage can in the far left corner of the room. He opened his bedroom door to see Saeran setting up the table.

"Saeyoung, I was about to call you" Saeran said as he noticed the scowl on his face.

"Saeran, didn't I tell you I'll help set up the table. You don't have to do all the housework yourself"

"You can't even clean your own room. I'll take care of the apartment" Saeran said as he waited for Saeyoung to take a seat first. The two lived alone in their small apartment. It was a two bedroom, with one bathroom, kitchen, and small a living room. Both were finishing their last year in University. They had a routine: Saeyoung, the positive one and Saeran the caretaker. To support themselves, Saeyoung worked in a computer repair store. And Saeran handled the housework. It was a simple system, but it worked from them. Tonight, Saeran cooked one of his favorite go-to, Salmon with rice and leeks.

"The food is good like always"

"Thank you, how the project going?"

"Well, I got a little farther with it. And you? How is your project?"

"I tinkered with it for a bit too" Saeran said as he took a placed a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"Hey, why don't we go to outside and get some fresh air? That might help get the brain jogging?"

"Fresh air…what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Saeyoung laughed as Saeran's eyes narrowed

"You don't like leaving the house unless it's for school, work, or an errand" he pointed out as Saeyoung laughed tightly.

"I thought, maybe we could use a change" he stressed

"Speak for yourself. I'm fine with what we do all the time" Saeran said as he took a bite of a leek. And there is goes, Saeran's other side. Saeran had a slight punk phrase when they were in high school. Sometimes, when he felt that Saeyoung was being unfair or not listen to him. He would slip into one of his moods.

"Come on Saeran, would you really leave me alone?" Saeyoung pouted as Saeran glared at him.

"Stop acting like a child. Can't you go anywhere by yourself?" Saeran grumbled as Saeyoung continued to pout.

"But I'll be leaving later, like in an hour"

"…Why are you going outside so late on a Tuesday?"

"I'm trying to change the pace a little"

"…It's that person you message" Saeran said suddenly as Saeyoung's eyes widened a bit as Saeran studied him. "You want me to go with you to see your love interest? What do I look like to you?" he said lowly as Saeyoung chuckled a bit at the seemly silly question.

"My twin"

"Idiot! You think I want to be a third wheel?! I'm not going" he declared as he stood up and placed the dishes in the sink.

"What? Come on Saeran" Saeyoung cried. Saeran ignored him as he began to put the leftovers away.

"You have to be out of your mind if you think I'm going" he said as he began to wash the dishes.

"I don't want to go by myself" Saeyoung begged as Saeran stopped washing the bowl. He turned his face to his face with a scowl on his lips. Shit, Saeyoung realized he messed up.

"I'm not fucking going. Call me if anything happens. But I'm not fucking going…do you hear me?"

"Yes…" Saeyoung answered weakly as Saeran returned to the dishes.

Saeyoung knew when to give up on Saeran. And it was clearly something his brother was not going to help him with at all. He looked at his cell phone and realized there was only 30 minutes left before 606 got to the park. Shit, where did the time go? He thought as he ran to his precious baby. Saeyoung's precious baby was a black Cadenza was sleek black. He had to work his ass for this car. He pulling long hours, fixing countless computers, repairing broken phone screens just to get this car. And a car helped the commuting between class, work, and errands. Although Saeran didn't care about driving. He sure did like riding in the car. Saeyoung unlocked and did a quick prayer to God for protection and a safe trip. He turned one the car with a push of a button and the engine roared to life.

The drive was smooth, there was little traffic at this time at night. Everyone was either home or just going out for drinks. Luckily Saeyoung found parking was easy. The park seem different at night. As if he was entering a whole new world. He walked deeper into the park. He never did as 606 where they were going to meet. But they both had cell phones so he was sure they would just message him when they were close. He began to walk around waiting. At any minute 606 would send a message that would say they was here. Saeyoung spent fifteen minutes walking around the park aimlessly. He didn't realize just how big the park was. It could because he never really spent to explore the park. He just entered the park to take a short cut to get to his job. As he walked down an unfamiliar path lined with trees that were filled with red, orange, and yellow leaves. At the end of the path was an open field with more trees outlining the meadow. It looked as if it was out of a storybook than real life. There was even a full moon out tonight, and a few airplanes in the sky.

Saeyoung pulled out his cellphone and opened up Snapchat. He then held the white button and began to record the scenery. He placed a text comment saying that he was waiting. When he pointed the camera to the sky he noticed that one of the airplane seemed to be oddly closer. Just as he put the video on his story. He started recording again and noticed that the airplane wasn't an airplane. It was hovering over the grass as if it was in park in mid-air. Saeyoung was still recording looking in amazement at the craft began to lower slowly. Then it make contacted to the ground.

This couldn't be real life, there was a spacecraft in front of him. And he knew that wasn't the property of the South Korean government. Saeyoung knew how all the latest aircraft looked like. He was after all, enrolled to the air force. It was smaller than he thought a spacecraft would be. It was about the same size of a car. It wasn't anything he had ever seen. Saeyoung decided to take another picture and put it on Snapchat. As he was editing he noticed the hood of the craft open. Saeyoung frozen in place. From what he could see, it looked like a woman was seated in the craft. They seemed a bit flustered muttering about something to themselves. In their hand was what like looked a cellphone and a hearing aid. They looked up and noticed Saeyoung staring at them. And the two just stared at each other. There was a silence in the air that one could say, had the element of gawkiness to it. Both of them staring at each other both still haven't recovered of the fast pace of it all. Then Saeyoung's phone began to vibrate violently. Saeyoung mindless picked it up and placed it against his ear.

"Saeyoung, the fuck is going on?!" Saeran shouted

"Woah, Saeran why are you yelling?"

"Why am I yelling? I don't know maybe because of your Story?! What the hell is going on?!" Saeryoung noticed that the being placed the hearing aid on their ear. They stood up revealing a petite frame dressed in a tight bodysuit. Their hair was long chestnut color, they had cute bangs that covered their eyes depending the angle. They had big doe-shaped eyes with golden color similar to his own eyes.

"I can't really explain it right now…I'll call you later"

"Saeyoung don't you dare hang up on me" Saeran threatened as the being climbed out of the spacecraft with the cell phone like device in her hands.

"Are you Seven?" it asked with a confused expression on its face. Their lips were moving but it didn't sync up to the voice that Saeyoung heard coming from her.

"…Six?"

"It's you it's really you!" they cried as their lips turned to this bright goofy smile.

"Saeyoung, what the hell is going on? Who is Six?" Saeran said as Saeyoung completely forgot he didn't end the call.

"Saeran, I'll call you back" he said as he ended the call.

So the being in front of him, the being he was talking to for months now. Was really an alien. All those time he thought was just role-playing they were being serious. And the fact that he were just as cute in real life as they were online only made matters stranger.

"You're Six"

"…Yup Six-O-Six here in the flesh" she said with her hands placed on her hips. Her chest pushed out along with a happy go-lucky smile at Saeyoung couldn't help but smile.

"Oh no Seven-Zero-Seven seems to be malfunctioning. Can't handle this moe gap in person" he dramatically said as he fell into the grass.

"Oh no, I broke Seven" they said as they walked over to the man.

"Six, is that hearing aid a translator?"

"Yea, I don't understand 'Korean' so I just luckily turn it on and it keeps up and translates with the power of Wi-Fi. It can even translate my language to yours. That's why my mouth doesn't match what it being said"

"Alien technology so cool~" Saeyoung picked himself up as he realized just how small the alien was. They couldn't be no bigger than five feet and a few inches.

"Is it really? I know that on earth they have an invention similar"

"But it only picks up Earth languages not Alien ones" he stated as Six blinked slowly.

"One day you'll have something like this on Earth. I'm sure. I'm really happy to finally met you Seven" there it goes with their beaming face and sparking eyes. It seemed the alien species that they're from had a captivating aura about them.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Six"

"So where can I park the craft tonight?"

"Oh course not, they'll tow the craft thinking it's one of those new exotic cars"

"…I guess, I'm going to have to move it after all. I'm tired of driving it" she whined as Saeyoung chuckled

"Doesn't it have an auto pilot?"

"Yea, but it's for deep space travel. Not driving on the land"

"It isn't just a spaceship?"

"No, it's goes land, ocean, and space" she said as if it was the most logical explanation.

"Remember humans still haven't gotten that far in space travel"

"Right, I'm sorry I forgot my place" they said as their cheeks redden as the reminder

"Hahaha, when an alien forgets they're not on their planet. You should just park it in my parking lot. There is enough room for your craft"

"Really? Then that problem was solved quickly" Six realized a deep sigh and their shoulders lowered.

"Remember, we're still behind in technology and outer space politics. But, I can show you wonders of Seoul-Korea-Asia-Earth-Milky Way" Six giggled a bit at the silliness of the comment.

"Yes, teach me the Korean way. I'm most likely going to dress like a Korean lady"

Right, clothes definitely something they would have to buy first. She was female than right? The translation said 'lady' so she must mean she's a girl right? The space suit really did show off her feminine form perfectly. Nearly every place of her was covered, but her head. The suit was a purple and white colored spanx like material. Her long brown hair loose as the wind began to pick up. Their bangs gentle being pushed off to the left side of her face. However, what fascinated him was her easy to read facial expression. Their eyes just seemed to shine and lighten their golden eyes. The way their lips craved when they took a pause to explain their thought.

"Lady…as in female?" Seven said suddenly

"I'm female, and I use the pronoun she/her…that's what you're asking right?" she asked as she pointed at the translator.

"Oh…yes, we should get moving before people think we're on a date"

"Courting!" Six instantly turned bright red at that comment.

"Well yea, this is a very popular park. I'm surprised we didn't see a couple walking by"

"Yes! Let's just move the craft…" Six said as she walked to the craft.

"Why don't you read with me?"

"Really?" Saeyoung asked. He wasn't expecting Six to invite him on her spacecraft. He walked over and climbed into the craft. He immediately noticed that I was just about the same as a car. There was a driver's seat, shotgun, passenger seat, and a good amount of space for any luggage. The space was all white with accents of silver.

"You can sit next to me" Six said as she patted the seat with a cheesy smile.

"How long have you bene driving this?" Saeyoung questioned as Six smiled.

"Five years, don't mind the parking…I can't park when people are watching me"

"Well, of course I was going to look up and see how the spacecraft landed. It's not every day where you see a spaceship"

"It's not a spaceship…there isn't a deck on Earth…" she muttered as she turned on the engine. Then a voice spoke, Saeyoung could only guess it was the spacecraft. Six turned off her translator and began speaking in the same language. She placed a button and soon the craft began to float into the air. However there was a gravity stabilizer onboard since neither floated out of their seats.

"You'll have to tell me where you parked"

"…Ehh how I thought you turned off your translator"

"Yea, to save battery. But I told the craft to active translator"

"Oh…so I can speak to the craft?"

"Yup, but please remember to guide me" she said as she waited.

"Okay so go above the trees on your right. And just good down that path straight. Hey craft~"

"Hello, what is your name?"

"My name is 707~" he said being mindful of his surroundings

"707, Grand-"

"Please, don't call me that well we are on Earth" Six said quickly silencing the craft for a moment.

"What would you like to be called on Earth?"

"Six please, until I say otherwise"

"Very well Six"

"Oh that my baby right there~"

"Baby?"

"My car" Seven explained realizing the translation might have been literal. Seven noticed the slight frown. She knew she was going to have to park again. But this time Seven was right next to her.

"Come on, don't get nerve now because the Great God Seven Zero Seven is here~" he teased as he noticed the alien bite her lower lip. She began to lower slowly and turned the joystick slowly.

"Take a deep breath, you can do this" Seven said as the tense melted away from her shoulders. She lowered the craft and successfully parked.

"Look at that, you did park well!" Seven said as he clapped and noticed Six's cheeks redden with a shy smile on her lips. God, she had so many different smiles.

"Well job Six!"

"Please, stay on standby"

"As you wish"

The lights dimmed in the craft. Six opened the hood. She turned the translator back on and looked at Seven with her full attention.

"I'll follow you back to your apartment" Six said

"Yea, just don't get nerve okay when you have to park"

"I'll try not to. Thank Seven"

"You know that God Seven is a great motivator"

"Hail God Seven" she giggled as Seven walked to his car. And Six closed her hood. Once Seven walked to his car. It just accorded to him. That he hanged up on Saeran. And was going to bring Six an alien, to Saeran. All he could do was pray to God that Saeran didn't kill him.

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be a very interesting project for me. One, I'm in the middle of a mass rewriting project. I've haven't written a Sci-fic in such a long time but I love watching and reading them. So I'm hopeful this project will bring joy to the readers. And thank you for taking time out to read this tale. Have a blessed day.**


End file.
